


Day 10 - With animal ears

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right now, everything is perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - With animal ears

John can’t stop smiling. A few years ago he would have never ever thought that something like this could happen, and yet Sherlock is there, sitting on the floor with a pair of bunny ears on his head and whiskers painted on his cheeks, laughing and smiling at a two-years-old Hamish who’s trying to grab Sherlock’s big white years, cackling and jumping up and down. When he finally makes it -pulling his dad’s hair too- Sherlock chuckles, picks him up and blows a raspberry on his belly.

Sherlock looks up to John, his eyes sparkling, his smile ear-to-ear, and John crouches next to them and kisses Hamish’s nose. When he turns to kiss Sherlock’s, the kid decides that his other father’s dog ears are equally interesting and grabs them.

There have been hard times over the years, but now, in their living room, with his husband that isn’t afraid of his own feelings anymore, with their son that laughs and shakes two pairs of animal ears in the air, now all is well. Right now, everything is perfect.


End file.
